charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as The Devil and/or Satan, is a fallen. He is the ruler of Hell and the creator of demons seen by them as a father figure. As the archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael. All of Yellow Eyed Man's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer. Since he is an angel, Lucifer must have the permission of any human he wishes to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel and also every demon, including The Source, who was believed by many to be the source of all evil. Biography Early Life Origins Lucifer was the second archangel that God created, and was then raised by his older brother Michael in Heaven. Lucifer was at one time the favorite of God's angels, and his name translates to "The Light Bearer" or "The Morning Star." It was stated that he once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. When God created mankind and commanded that his angels honor humans by bowing to them and loving them even more than God himself, Lucifer refused to do so. Being full of pride, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself. Eventually Lucifer's arrogance was out of control, to the point that he had even attempted to wage war against God. Lucifer had then approached his older brother, the archangel Michael, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. After Michael rejected Lucifer's request, the elder brother cast Lucifer into Hell under orders from God. Once in Hell, Lucifer became associated with and was often referred to by the name "Satan." The word "Satan" literally means 'The Adversary' or 'The Accuser.' Eventually his creation of hell, also led to the creation of evil itself, the evil essence, which Lucifer wanted to control, after creating demons, many of his followers attempted to overthrow him, and the coming battles, led to a powerful demon known as The Source trapping Lucifer in a prison. This so called demon took control of the evil essence, and gave himself the title of The Source of all evil. The creation of the underworld began, where all demons who escaped hell took residence. The cage that Lucifer was imprisoned in was designed so that he could never leave or escape it on his own. During his long imprisonment within the confines of his cage in Hell, Lucifer was served by his many demons, one of the most prominent being his confidant, the Yellow-Eyed Man real name unknown. None of them had truly seen Lucifer, as he was locked away in a special part of Hell that had only one entrance kept locked by magic between good and evil; this left the vast majority of demons without hope that they would ever find Lucifer and return him to power, save for one demon in particular: Yellow Eyed Man, who eventually escaped to the Earth in search of a way to free Lucifer from Hell. He become a time traveler, watching the earth closely for century and looking at key events throughout history. Season 4 During The Walking Dead The Charmed Ones visit a Oracle, who is the side of good's Oracle. The Charmed Ones learn the origins of the source and his powers. They however discover that The Source may not be the ultimate evil they are destined to vanquish. This ultimate evil, is presumed to be Lucifer. Season 6 Following the defeat of The Source at the beginning of the season, The underworld is in chaos, when the charmed ones face off against demons, they learn that The Source isn't the ultimate evil, and that it's believed his title the Source of all evil to be one he made to make himself appear to be the strongest demon. Later in the season, when Cole tries to rid himself of The Source and his powers, The Seer begs him to reconsider. Cole remarks that we as demons all believe in our savior, but nobody has seen him. Season 7 Paige learn from Zar a demon, that claims that demons have a belief system just like humans, but while humans believe in God as a higher power, demons view Lucifer in the same regard. Zar tells Paige that Lucifer was once an angel, and that his name means "light-bringer." Zar also states that no demon has ever actually seen Lucifer. Much later in the season, The Charmed Ones learn that Lucifer is the presumed ultimate evil, and they begin to ponder if it truly exists or demons just want to believe in something like human do with god. It isn't until the Charmed Ones fight with Yellow Eyed Man, that he reveals that Lucifer is indeed real, and he has meet him. Season 8 In the season 8 final, we see flashbacks set during the 1980's with Lucifer communicating with Yellow Eyed Man about coming into the world. He reveals about the prophecy of the charmed ones and them being the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen up until this point in history. In the present, Yellow Eyed Man prepares for the coming of Lucifer, and sets out to find a way to put plans into motion, and knowing that the return of Prue Halliwell to earth, and if the four sisters ever meet, would cause problems to the power of three. After the charmed Ones finally defeat Yellow Eyed Man, who has been watching and confronting them for years. Yellow Eyed Man is very pleased, that his death is the final plan set in motion to bring Lucifer back into the world. Season 9 Details are unknown yet, but Lucifer will be the shows final major villain and is confirmed to be using a human vessel, yet to be discovered. Although Yellow Eyed Man's death was the final start to bring back Lucifer, Lucifer himself cannot physically touch or harm anyone unless he has a human vessel. Because of this, his true form cannot be seen by any human on earth, and can only be seen by demons. Appearances Season 4, 5, 6 and 7 (mentioned only) Season 8 (1 episode; 8x24) Season 9 (unconfirmed episodes; likely major recurring role) Category:Demons